logicalismfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohinata
Kohinata is a recurring character in Logicalism categorized under the Kohinata-tei page. Appearance Kohinata has brown hair and wears a blue pin. He has red droopy looking eyes in his costumes, however, the color of his eyes in Kohinata-tei no Bansan is blue. Kohinata wears a blue turtleneck sweater and long brown pants; overall most of his costumes are in these colors. Background Kohinata worked as the administrator of Logicalism for April Fools 2009. He hates being called by his first name so he makes everyone call him Kohinata-“sensei”. His full name is Fuyuyuki (冬雪) Kohinata (小日向). He's the owner of a mansion and has appeared in all of the "choose your adventure" games in Logicalism. He'll appear to be a good host at first when you meet in Kohinata-tei no Bansan, however, it's later revealed that he takes "living characters" and put them in other stories, so that the "endings" will change; for his own amusement. The origins of his house was never revealed, however it has stood for many years. Kohinata appears to be close with Masda; a fellow resident of the house. Other residents of the house include some of Masda's creations. How to Reach Kohinata's House Kohinata's house has its' own section in Logicalism and it can be found in the 'artworks' section. Scroll down and you'll see a garbage can icon on the bottom right side of the page. Click on the icon and Fumi and Kohinata will appear. Wait and look for a chance to sneak in (隙を見て潜入する) and you'll finally reach his house. Roles Role in "Kohinata-tei no Bansan" In Kohinata-tei no Bansan; a mysterious man will greet and welcome you to his house. There various food will be available on the table. Don't eat the food or you'll receive a BAD END, answer the phone call you hear instead. There, you'l; hear a girl's voice (Natsuki Kori) who will reveal the name of the owner of the house you were in; Kohinata. Curious, you'll then walk around Kohinata's house and meet various people there. Role in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Once you've reached Masda's house for the first time and leave; you'll get a cutscene and meet Kohinata outside as the sky grew dark. He'll talk to you for a bit and later give you an onban. You'll meet him again in a castle near the climax as one of the two final bosses in the game. Role in the Comics Trivia *Kohinata's design resembles ???'s design in 'Narisumashi Shoukougun' in several ways: **Kohinata wears long brown pants while ??? wears a brown skirt **They have the same hair color **Kohinata's hair pin is blue and is shaped like a triangle, while ??? wears a blue circle hairpin. **In addition to that, blue and orange is a complementary color. (The two colors are in opposites side of the color wheel) *You'll be able to find 'Kohinata' if you encounter a broken link in the site. You'll be redirected to a certain error page. *In February 2014's Valentine Event, Kohinata won fourth place. (a number of 128 chocolates / votes) *In March 2015, Kohinata wins first place alongside Mikami in a "favorite Logicalism character" questionnaire. *In April 2015's April fool's, Kohinata mentioned his favorite type of flower is "flowers that bloom in spring" ; which is a pun of Hinata Haruhana's (春花) name. Gallery Costume= Kohinata_normal.jpg|Kohinata's previous main illustration (2013-2015) Kohinata_doctor.jpg|Kohinata's previous doctor outfit Kohinata_doctor2016.jpg|Kohinata's updated (2016) doctor outfit Kohinata_naki.jpg|Kohinata as he appear in the original "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Kohinata_naki2016.jpg|Kohinata as he appear in 3.10 "Naki Okoku no Phantom" kohinata_hoshi.jpg|Kohinata as he appear in "Hitogirai no Hoshi" Kohinata_hitogirai2016.jpg|Kohinata as he appear in "Hitogirai no Hoshi" (updated) Kohinata_ko.jpg|Kohinata as a child Kohinata_smol2016.jpg|Kohinata as a child (updated) |-|Song= なりすまし症候群|Kohinata in "Narisumashi Shoukougun" 人嫌いの星|Kohinata in "Hitogirai no Hoshi" 盗人フォトンとガレキの城|Kohinata in "Nusubito Photon to Gareki no Shiro" |-|Game= Kohinata_kohinata_kohinataception.png|Kohinata in "Kohinata-tei no Bansan" Kohinata_naki.png|Kohinata in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Kohinata_boss.jpg|Kohinata as he appear in "Naki Okoku no Phantom" v 3.0 Link *Logicalism (Character page) Category:Character Category:Kohinata-tei Character Category:Character featured in Kohinata-tei no Bansan Category:Character featured in Naki Oukoku no Phantom